Unlike many types of disposable absorbent articles, absorbent articles such as pads and pantiliners are specifically designed to acquire menstrual fluid. Menstrual fluid differs from other exudates, such as urine, in many important properties, such as viscosity. Therefore, absorbent articles should differ in their structural components from such devices as baby diapers to be optimized for the maximum absorption of menstrual fluid.
For absorbent articles, the fluid insult has very different characteristics in the context of physio-chemical properties (e.g., viscosity, fluid dynamics, etc.) and in the volume and in the time to be absorbed. For example, menstrual flow typically consists of two patterns. One of these is “trickle” flow, which varies from 0.1 to 2 ml per hour. The second pattern is “gush” flow which varies from a few ml in volume delivered over a few seconds. Gush flow can result from an accumulation of menses pooling in the vagina which can then exit the body upon a change in position, such as a transition from sitting to standing. In any event, even with gush flow, the total amount of fluid required to be absorbed into the core in a given time is much less than that required by other absorbent products, such as baby diapers, for example. One practical result is that absorbent articles, rather than needing to be designed to handle gushing fluid, more typically handle fluid through a “blotting” effect.
Desirably, the absorbent article should maintain contact with and conform as closely as possible to the wearer's body. Such a body-conforming capability can increase the effectiveness of the absorbent article by reducing the possibility that menses will travel around the perimeter of the absorbent article and leak. To provide body-conforming characteristics, many menstrual pants increase the forces placed on the body by the menstrual pant such as the waist to hip force and the longitudinal force in the crotch area. These forces, which are higher than a traditional undergarment, can cause discomfort to the wearer.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a absorbent article having improved fluid handling such that more menses enter into and remain in the device, and less on the skin and hair of the wearer.
Additionally, there is a continuing need for a absorbent article in combination with a menstrual pant that has improved body fit to better fit the body of the wearer.